Lluvia tardía
by Ariadna
Summary: en una noche de lluvia, Mimi piensa en todo lo ocurrido los últimos dos meses, y su rompimiento con Michael...


****

Lluvia Tardía.

__

Por: Ariadna.

Vi la luz de un rayo por la ventana.

Genial, después de una semana y sólo ahora el clima acompañaba mi estado de ánimo.

Lluvia, fuerte y sin previo aviso, sólo el trueno que se sintió hace diez minutos.

Lluvia...

Ah... estos últimos días han sido desastrosos, todos soleados y calurosos...

Y ahora lluvia, por fin lluvia...

Lo más raro de todo... extraño a Michael...

Si, ya sé que fui yo quien se alejó, quien lo dejó, quien lo abandonó... 

Pero eso no quita que siga existiendo esa curiosa conexión que fue la que nos unió en primer lugar... él era mi media naranja, mi alma gemela, todas esas connotaciones cursis para referirse a la pareja perfecta, que usábamos medio en broma entre nosotros, incluso antes de ser novios...

Pero ya nada de eso.

Y lo lamento tanto...

Fue mi culpa. es mi culpa...

Mis sentimientos hacia él me abandonaron. Los dejé escapar.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mi misma y en mis asuntos que simplemente lo dejé a un lado... y nunca lo hice volver a su lugar... conmigo.

Me encojo en mi misma, rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos. Esperando, tal vez, poder llorar esta noche...

No he llorado desde que rompí con él... y no es justo. si no puedo despedirme como es debido, sino puedo dejar salir el dolor de perderlo... de dejarlo de amar...

Es el peor de los sentimientos, dejar de amar. jamás olvidaré el vacío que siento, en este momento, a causa de eso...

Y me pregunto si alguna vez dejaré de sentirlo...

¿Encontraré amor, de la misma sorprendente manera en que lo hallé en Michael?

¿Realmente quiero hallar amor sabiendo que se me puede ir de las manos de la misma forma?

O peor, ¿qué termine tomando el lugar de Michael y sufrir lo mismo que le hice sufrir a él?

Que lío...

La mezcla de sensaciones no me gusta, nunca me había sentido tan confundida... bueno, sí, muchas veces, a causa de muchas dificultades, de muchos descubrimientos...

Pero esto igualmente duele, igualmente entremezcla todo lo que tengo en la cabeza...

Ay, creo que estoy pensando demasiado...

Supongo que es porque él iba a venir hoy… trataríamos de retomar nuestra amistad… pero canceló, llamó hace dos minutos, avisando que la horrorosa lluvia no lo dejaba salir de la casa.

Je, pensar que en una noche como ésta fue que le pedí que fuera mi novio…. Pensar en que en un día de febrero como éste él me dijo por primera vez que me quería como más que amiga…

Lo extraño… aunque más extraño los sentimientos que tuve por él.

Soy egoísta, ¿no es así?

Estoy pensando en mí, en cuanto me duele a mí, pero… ¿y él qué?

¡Y es que no quiero pensar en él! ¡No en sus sentimientos, no en su dolor!

Lo siento… lo siento tanto…

Todo terminó tres días antes de nuestro aniversario de noviazgo… y seis días antes del día de los Enamorados… magnífica fecha para darse cuenta que ya no amas a tu media naranja, ¿no es así?

Si, estoy siendo sarcástica, ¿qué no es obvio?

El amor es terriblemente complicado… eso lo sabía desde hace mucho, desde que me enamoré de él… o más bien, cuando me di cuenta que estaba loquita por él…

Pero durante los últimos dos meses fue una carrera contra… contra todo… y ni siquiera era yo la que sufría de problemas…

Sé que estoy lejos aquí, en Estados Unidos, pero la comunicación con mis amigos de Japón nunca se perdió ni se perderá…

Hace dos meses hablaba con Sora por la red. Ella me contó, luego de mucho reservárselo, que tenía el corazón destrozado. Taichi, su mejor amigo, su alma gemela, la había rechazado algunas semanas atrás. Él la quería como una hermana, le dijo, pero Sora quería más, y nunca lo obtuvo…

Y yo, la tonta, dejando escapar el amor correspondido que tenía…

Esa misma noche Sora me presentó, siempre por la red, a un par de amigas que había conocido en Rusia… no pasó mucho hasta que me enteré que eran novias…

Nos llevamos de maravilla de inmediato. Lora y Anna tenían los mismo gustos que yo, y pasamos muchas noches hablando de una cosa o aquello…

A la semana después, Lora me contó que Anna había cortado con ella.

¿Por qué? Le pregunté.

Dijo que prefería estar sola. Me respondió.

Quedé choqueada… la verdad, Lora parecía mucho más abierta que Anna, era cierto, pero de ahí a preferir estar sola…

No me gusta la soledad…

Cuando hablé con Anna, me contó una versión muy distinta.

Me contó que Lora jamás la contradecía en nada, que siempre hacían lo que ella quería, sin quejas, y así no funcionaba una relación de pareja.

Pero también agregó, que jamás le diría eso a Lora, y que aún la amaba, pero no quería cambiar la situación.

No supe que más hacer, salvo evitar que Sora se enojara demasiado con Anna… siendo Sora víctima de un rechazo, le dolía ver lo mismo en sus amigas, en especial si aún había amor de por medio…

Algunos días después, recibí una carta de Miyako, quien no me había escrito hace tiempo. Me contó muchas cosas, entre ellas algunos problemas con sus hermanos, con sus padres, con su novio… especialmente con su novio. 

Hace unos cuantos meses atrás, mientras Michael y yo apenas avanzábamos en nuestra relación, la de Miyako y Ken parecía estar acabando… y acabó, en cierto modo, porque Miyako decidió darse un aire libre, argumentando que necesitaba tiempo para ella… ese tiempo fue corto, salió unos días con un compañero de clases, y luego volvió a los brazos de Ken, dándose cuenta que no podía estar con nadie más que él…

Pero la relación volvía a estar tormentosa… 

Discusiones varias sobre una ex novia, celos de los amigos, falta de confianza… o de entendimiento…

Me dan envidia…

Si, envidia. A pesar de las peleas, de la tentación de terminar con todo lo que habían construido, no lo hacían… y cuando Miyako buscó mi aprobación ante la sugerencia de pedir nuevamente tiempo apartados, le negué rotundamente. No podía ser, se amaban, ¡se adoraban! Eran la pareja más empalagosa que conocía… cuando no discutían, claro.

Ken me escribió también, preocupado. Él sabía que yo entendía a Miyako, y quería trasmitirle a ella, a través de mi persona, que aún la amaba, y siempre la amaría, incluso si no llegaba a comprenderla siempre…

El primer mes me lo pasé platicando con mis amigas, conversaba tanto con ellas que ya no tenía tiempo para Michael…

Y es que realmente prefería pasar tiempo con ellas, incluso si estaban a millas de distancia.

Grave error.

Tenía reuniones nocturnas en Internet con todas ellas. Era divertido sentirlas tan cerca…

Hikari y Jun se nos unieron sin falta. Jun trasmitía en cada ocasión su cariño indiscutible por Yamato, que, según Sora me había adelantado, podría llegar a ser correspondido, con lo que yo la animé, contándole mi historia con Michael, dándole el empujón para declarársele…

Ay, la ironía…

Hikari parecía ser la única sin problemas, como yo. Las dos felices con nuestros novios. Hikari con Daisuke, yo con Michael…. Y así, nuestra única función era apoyar a las demás.

Ya el segundo mes, So me comunicó que había olvidado por completo a Taichi, que lo había dejado de amar… y yo la felicité.

Como dije… ay, la ironía…

Claro que ahora su historia daba un giro inesperado, cuando un chico de su especial le declaró que le gustaba… ella no se lo podía creer… pero no le correspondía, apenas conocía al chico, no podía corresponderle…

¿Cómo podía ser así el destino como para ser rechazada y a la vez tener que rechazar?

Lora y Anna siguen siendo amigas, por lo que sé, pero Anna es cortante y lejana, tratando de mantener su distancia… porque sabe que Lora aún la ama…

Miyako y Ken aún discuten de vez en cuando… se sienten obligados a entenderse cuando mil veces les dije que lo que deben hacer en vez es apoyarse y simplemente quererse, que es lo que se les da mejor…

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso, supongo, fue el día en que Yamato se negó a llegar a ninguna parte con Jun. La estimaba, sí, pero no se creía capaz de llegar más allá…

Esa noche con Hikari pasamos un buen rato tratando de convencer a Jun que así era mejor, que de seguro todo eso era para bien…

Me quedé con esas palabras en la cabeza… y recordé a Michael…

Llevaba demasiado tiempo distanciada de él… ¿qué me estaba pasando?

Hablaba con él de vez en cuando, pero ya no nos veíamos todos los días.

Él me contaba sobre la última película que había visto, o sobre la nueva dirección en Internet que había encontrado, pero jamás me hablaba de él… lo hizo unas pocas veces, si, para contarme de detalles de su infancia… pero… pero… ¿por qué no me contaba simplemente como había sido su día, o qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento?

Él escribía canciones, y yo siempre las leía entusiasmada, pero es que ya era solo eso… se me acercaba sólo para entregarme sus canciones, ya no tenía nada que contar, no si yo no establecía un tema de conversación primero, y yo estaba demasiado distraída como para eso…

Cuando rompimos él me dijo que no sabía como llamar mi atención para que reaccionara, por eso trataba de mantener el contacto con sus canciones… trataba de decirme que estaba cerca…

Pero yo no lo noté…

¡y es que nunca quise sus canciones! ¡Yo lo quería a él! Y aunque Michael no lo notaba, el mismo colocaba una barrera entre nosotros… y yo estaba agotada de quitar los ladrillos sola…

Y dejé de amarlo.

El momento en que él dejó de ser mi máxima prioridad… dejé de amarlo.

No lo estoy culpando… o tal vez, en parte si… porque estoy cansada de seguir culpándome a mi misma…

Fue culpa de ambos, pero de eso nadie se da cuenta, pues fui yo quien lo abandonó, y fui yo quien se alejó, y soy yo la que se echa toda la culpa… hasta ahora…

Recuerdo que nos conocimos a través de la computadora, mucho antes que yo me mudara a Nueva York… un día cualquiera, usando la máquina que nunca entendí muy bien, y lo encontré… 

Ninguna coincidencia extraña… simplemente lo hallé…

No pasó mucho cuando nos dimos cuenta que teníamos los Digimon en común. Y al tiempo después…. Tras una extraña declaración amorosa en donde, la verdad, no dejamos nada claro, me vi a mi misma camino a América, a Estados Unidos, para reunirme con él…

La situación fue algo cortante entre nosotros en nuestra primera conversación, tanto que no podíamos creer que estuviéramos tan nerviosos de finalmente estar cerca el uno del otro…

Nuestros amigos, tanto en Japón como en Estados Unidos, nos preguntaban una y otra vez que tipo de relación teníamos… y nosotros nos encogíamos de hombros, pues no teníamos idea…

Cuando me tocó viajar a Japón de regreso durante unas vacaciones… descubrí cuan apegada era a él, porque extrañaba estar a su lado, a pesar de lo bien que lo estaba pasando en Odaiba, lo quería a él conmigo…

Y se lo dije.

Se lo dije cuando regresé, y le pedí que pusiéramos nombre a nuestra relación… le pedí que fuera mi novio…

Y aceptó.

Fue un enorme peso que salió de mi pecho… decirle libremente que lo quería, que lo amaba.

Fui feliz.

Y él también.

Fuimos felices, los dos, siempre juntos, la pareja, ya era común vernos juntos, ya no se podía hablar de los dos por separado…

Fueron casi seis meses, cuatro de los cuales estoy segura todo estuvo bien. Nos amamos y fue lo único que nos importó.

Pero no duró más que eso…

Y dejé de amarlo…

Las chicas, Hikari, Jun, Sora y Miyako. Todas ellas fueron de gran ayuda… a pesar de no entender lo que yo sentía…

María también me ayudó…

María, una de los niños elegidos de Norteamérica, una niña menor que yo, pero dispuesta a escucharme sin réplica. Ella me contó de que hace tiempo estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero que eso sólo destrozó su amistad, y la abandonó por no corresponderle…

Yo no quiero que pase lo mismo. Perder a Michael sería demasiado…

Si ya me sentí mal cuando perdí el contacto con Jou, porque él estaba y está demasiado concentrado en sus estudios… como para siquiera escribirme o contestar mis cartas…

Ahora sólo sé de él a través de Sora y los demás.

O Wallace, que desde que se fue a vivir a Inglaterra apenas oímos de él acá, en su hogar, Nueva York…

En parte, me sentía feliz estos últimos dos meses por conectarme tan bien con Sora y las otras, porque desde que me había ido habíamos perdido un poco la conexión entre nosotras… conexión que si perdí con Jou, y con Wallace, al que había comenzado a estimar como un hermano menor…

Cuando Jou y Wallace no estuvieron ahí, Michael sí estuvo. Pero al recibir a mis amigas de vuelta, lo olvidé…

Definitivamente no las culpo a ellas, porque ha sido conociéndolas que me descubrí a mi misma mejor que nunca, incluso puede que mejor que en el Mundo Digital…

Tengo ganas de desahogarme con María nuevamente, pero con la lluvia dudo que pueda ir a verla…

Miro por la ventana.

¿Y la lluvia? Ya no está.

Busco detenidamente por el cielo, pegada al vidrio que levemente reflejaba mi rostro…

No, las gotas acabaron…

Y yo, de tanto pensar, no pude llorar…

Suspiro… 

Tendré que esperar a la siguiente lluvia…

Siento que golpean la puerta. 

Nadie va a atender, así que voy yo. Muevo la perilla y abro…

__

"¡Michael!"

Está frente mío, con una sonrisa tímida, sus ojos algo apagados, pero su mirada noble…

__

"Hey, Mimi. Como la lluvia se detuvo, aproveché de venir acá… está bien, ¿no?"

"Claro, pasa."

Él sigue adelante, mientras lo miro con detenimiento.

Ahora viene la parte más difícil, la que necesita más esfuerzo… de ambos…

Es establecer nuestra amistad nuevamente, algo que no queremos dejar escapar… algo que definitivamente no dejaré ir, no como mi amor por él…

****

Owari.

__

Notas:

Um… varias formas y problemas amorosos desde un solo punto de vista… dejar de amar a alguien es muy feo, yo creo que hasta más feo que no ser correspondida, pero esa es sólo mi opinión… ¿qué dicen ustedes?

Recuerdo, claro, que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, aunque quisiera, pero no tengo el dinero para comprármelos. Son de la Toei.


End file.
